


Indepence

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a boy AJ witnessed his mother's abuse and death but found happiness himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indepence

“I’m sorry, baby.” He apologized to the woman. The woman just smiled at the man while her little boy looked on with fear and worry in his soulful brown eyes, the same eyes as the man has except the man’s eyes are soulful and full of range, anger, and resentment for having the little boy. He never wanted children and when his wife became pregnant he knew that child couldn’t have been his and he blamed his wife. All the rage and anger that built from the moment of the child’s conception came out like a burning inferno with fist flying and coming in contact with the swelled stomach of his pregnant wife. The man still continued on even after the child was born. Though he never abused the boy but just knowing the child was around was enough of an incentive to hurt the one who brought him into the world.

“Mama,” The sacred little boy asked. He only talked when the man wasn’t around for he feared if he even said a little bitty squeak he would get hit like the man hits the little boy’s Mama.

“Yes, Alex.” The woman said as the Alex climbed into her lap. The scared little four-year-old clung to his mama as if it would be the last time he ever saw her. He tried so vainly to pour his little baby love into his Mama so she would know somebody loved her.  
“Alex, can you do me a big favor?” She asked quietly in his little ear.

“Yes, Mama?” he inquired back.  
“Get me my purse first sweetie.” The child did as asked and brought over the mammoth purse. “Here is some money I want you to go with Mrs. Richardson next door to the circus. Make sure you stay with Kevin or Tim.” For some reason his mama found Jerry a little harsh with him. It didn’t matter because he liked Kevin anyway. He was the coolest thing next to sliced bread in his little world.

Doing as he asked he went next door clutching the money his Mama gave him. As he reached to knock on the door he saw the man’s car pull into the driveway and the man exit his car with something shiny and bad looking. Little Alex, not wanting to be seen, quickly entered his neighbor’s home only to be knocked over when he ran into Mr. Richardson.

”Wow, there Alex, what’s the big rush for.” The man asked in his deep voice.  
“Mama told me to go to the circus with Kevin and Timmy and Mrs. R.” Alex spoke quickly. “And I just saw Papa coming home and I didn’t want to be in the way or get hurt.” Mr. Richardson just smiled as he picked up Alex to set him on his shoulders. He knew of the abuse going on in his neighbor’s home and was just grateful enough that this little boy never got hurt. 

“Well then I guess it’s off to the circus with you then.” Alex smiled a big toothy grin with what little teeth he had. He felt the vibrations against his legs as Mr. Richardson called out for his sons and wife.

*****  
For about most of the day Alex had forgotten that the man had showed back up as his house and could have hurt his Mama. Well almost forgotten till they had returned home from the circus. 

“MAMA!!!!!!!!!!” he screamed. He knew the man had hurt his Mama. He didn’t want to know for sure but he did.  
“Alex?” Kevin asked with his green eyes shining.  
“Mama!” Alex sobbed out.  
“Dad?” Kevin pulled on his dad’s shirt sleeve.  
Alex took off running when he was in site of his house but as soon as he reached the stairs an arm stopped him from entering the house.  
“Alex, you can’t go in there.” Officer Dorough spoke softly.  
“Mama…” The young scared boy trailed off. Tears didn’t fall till he saw his mama on a gurney being carried out with a lot of red on her beautiful face. “Mama,” Alex cried out again. His teary eyes turned to look at Kevin who just engulfed the small child in his arms and cried with him. Kevin always like Denise every time she had to watch him, she always was nice and made them treats and sang them to bed at night.

“What happened?” Jerald inquired.  
“I think Bob took things too far this time. He shot his wife and thought she was dead then shot himself point blank right between the eyes.” Hoke told Jerald. Before more was said they heard the paramedics say that the woman died from her injuries before any more medical attention could be received. As the two men turned to see Denise they only saw Alex curled up with his arms around his mother mouthing ‘don’t die, mama’ over and over.

Finally Jerald picked up the small boy and knew that Hoke would have to take him to the Home since he has no parents and become a ward of the state. But having known Denise McLean for several years and her son Alex he couldn’t let that happened.

“What will happen to Alex now?” Kevin asked  
“Well how you feel about being a big brother now?” Jerald asked. Kevin’s green eyes glistened in the afternoon light with tears of happiness at being the big brother instead of the baby brother now.  
“I would love it. I will protect him from Jerry too.” He added with a small smile.  
“Ok, Hoke?” Jerald called out.  
“Yes, Jer?”  
”I would like to start up the process of becoming Alex’s legal guardian.” Jerald smiled.  
“Ok with me. I just need to see if he has any other relatives around first.” Hoke stated and Jerald just nodded his head. A silent agreement between the two men was that Alex would stay with the Richardson’s.

***********  
18 years later:  
A much happier and more grown up Alexander James Richardson stands at the podium ready to receive his college degree, he has many people to thank for his life. His first one is his Mama. The women who took the abuse and ultimately made the biggest sacrifice in her life and died knowing that her son would be looked after with a loving family and for that he is always thankful. Even with his bout with the bottle a few years ago he prayed and talked to his mama everyday of his rehab.

Though he never was officially adopted by the Richardson family he became a part of them and found love with them. At 18 he and Kevin made the biggest commitments of their lives in front of God and family by pledging their loyalty and love to one another.

Epilogue:  
Alex and Kevin have started a family by taking in children from abusive households. They had made the choice of fostering or adopting these children to give them the better life Alex got with the Carter family. The family that took him in and made him their son and he gained an older sister, 2 younger brothers, and 2 younger sisters which he guards with his life against any man that comes into their lives.

“Alex?” Kevin asked.  
“Hmm,” A sleepy man replies.  
“Are you truly happy?”  
”Yes, I have the love of a beautiful man and together we have three wonderful children we call ours along with three other children we could call ours.” He replied with a kiss.


End file.
